DDLC: An Everyday Interdimensional Breach
by The1stMusket
Summary: My normal life takes a massive twist when four girls appear in my room and if that wasn't crazy enough, they're all from a videogame I've been playing as well. I guess I better get ready and learn what exactly my new normal is with some help from the girls and my friends. Who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone The1stMusket here and I wanted to thank you all for reading my first ever fanfic! This fanfic is a self insert fanfic that is meant to show what would possibly happen if the dokis were shoved into my life. This story is of course my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome of course. Currently I have around 3 chapters already written so any ideas won't probably be seen for quite a little while. Thanks all for reading this and of course **I** **DO NOT OWN DDLC OR ANY OTHER PROPERTIES REFERENCED IN THIS STORY. **Once again, thank you for reading.

_The__Breach_

It was a normal night like any other, about 9:00 in the evening with me playing an online game I don't remember the name of at this point, all I remember is when my laptop just randomly shut off. "Ugh, come on dude really? This has been happening so much recently; I wonder why?." I take the laptop off of the charging cord and feel it, strangely enough, the laptop was not even warm. "Hmm, I wonder what caused it then? Usually, the laptop is burning hot when it does this…" I finally get the laptop to turn back on but decide to check out a game that I had gotten pretty into recently, Doki Doki Literature Club. I had installed a mod that let me save the girls from the horrible fates the vanilla game gave them, plus the mod itself was pretty funny and I enjoyed some of the references it had in it. When I turned the game on the same music started playing and I laughed quietly to myself before noticing that none of the girls were on the menu screen.

"Whoa, maybe this is a special screen that sometimes pops up?" I keep wondering about what this could mean when suddenly I hear a small cough from behind me. I turn around quickly while saying "I swear this game is not what it loooooo…." I stop talking as I notice who it was that was actually standing behind me. All four of them are gazing at me in amazement at how I only noticed them then.

I suddenly yell out "OH MY GOD!" I am way too amazed at what is going on right now to actually try and figure out what's happening. I quickly realize I just yelled at 9:00 when my little cousin opens my door and goes wide-eyed, probably wondering why there are four strange girls in my room and she quickly runs out of my room towards my parent's room. I quickly run after her and tell the girls to stay where they are and end up meeting my Dad face to face. "What is this about there being four girls in your room?!" I suddenly freeze trying to think of a way to solve this. He continues glaring at me as my Mom walks out of their room to try and figure out what's going on as well. "Well um," I decided that I should tell the truth.

"Okay, it is a very long story that I need to explain to you, there's this game called Doki Doki Literature Club and it's a horror game that starts out as a normal dating game, I knew that it was a horror game but really liked the characters from it so I downloaded a mod that gave the game a happy ending." I quickly show him pictures of all four girls and then briefly explain the terrible things that happen to each. He seems confused and asks "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well something happened and I'm not sure how, but, they somehow broke out of my computer and are in my room." I quickly explain to him. He just sort of laughs and thinks I'm joking but I look at him trying to be as serious as possible and say "I'm not lying, I swear, just come look and promise that you won't force them out into the streets." He looks back at my Mom who seems like she believes me, plus she never wants to purposely hurt someone unless they really deserve it. He sighs and says "Ok I promise."

I lead him to my room where the girls seem to have made a home by laying down things that I didn't notice they had before. I look at them long enough to confirm what I thought before.

First I notice Yuri, she is still the same as in-game with her long purple hair and matching eyes. She seems to have brought a very intricate pocket knife with her and I panic a little before pushing the thought away to think about later. Next, I look over at Sayori, she seems to be having a little bit of trouble trying to find a place to fit her stuffed cow from her bedroom. She still has her peach-colored hair and blue eyes. I suddenly notice Monika who hasn't moved since I walked in, her emerald-colored eyes are focused on whatever she is writing in the journal she brought as her brown hair flows over her. Finally, I notice Natsuki, who seems to be looking through a large box of manga she must have brought.

My Dad looks over at me with a look of belief in his eyes before quickly letting out a loud cough to let everyone know he was there. Sayori beams brightly when she sees me, Yuri gasps and doesn't seem to know what to do, Natsuki looks at him angrily, and Monika raises an eyebrow to see what might happen next. My Dad starts speaking to all of the girls. "Ok, now this situation is… strange to say the least, but I am going to hold to my promise and make sure that all of you can stay here. I need to lay some ground rules though. First, none of you are going to be staying in Wyatt's room tonight since I really don't trust any of you to stay away from each other, Second always pick up after yourselves, Third don't be a douchebag, we already have one." He gestures at me for the last point and all the girls turn to look at me quizzically. "Finally, don't be worried about any money needs or anything, I work as a pharmacist at a well off corporation and my wife is the manager of a bank, we will be fine. Now, everyone grab your things and head upstairs, if you need help just ask Wyatt, I'm sure he is happy to help."

I quickly head over to Natsuki who clearly has the most things and try to grab the box from her. "I- I can do it myself! Plus you'll probably drop the box and end up getting one of the copies crushed or something, dummy!" I quickly back off and make sure that each of the girls make it out of my room with all of their things. Sayori seems to like the idea of having a sleepover with all the other girls, Monika sighs and gets up to follow, Yuri follows without saying anything, and Natsuki stays in the back since she has the heavy box of manga.

We all head upstairs when my Dad stops suddenly at the top which causes everyone else to bump into each other, nearly causing Natsuki to drop the box. My Dad lets everyone know that if anything gets destroyed up here they are all in BIG trouble, the upstairs functions as a Harry Potter obsession room for my Mom with all kinds of homemade and store-bought memorabilia. Sayori lights up when she sees all of the candy and quickly decides to eat one from a jar before I can stop her. My Dad suddenly says "Also, don't eat any of the candy, it's probably been here for about 3 years now." Sayori looks at me with wide eyes as she starts to gag and I just hold my hands out before throwing the candy into a small garbage can when she spits it out. I whisper to her "No more eating or touching things, got it?" She quickly nods and I believe her for now.

All of the girls eventually end up settling down into sleeping bags I went and grabbed before we got upstairs. I notice that all of them still have school clothes on and whisper to my Dad about it "Hey maybe the girls and Mom could go on a trip to a clothing store on Sunday." He sighs before agreeing with me and then we both head back downstairs where he tells me he'll explain everything to my Mom and that I should get some rest because tomorrow is Saturday and I'll have to spend the whole day getting the girls used to life outside of the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone Musket here again thanking you for reading! I know that some of you probably reviewed the first chapter already but I already had much more than that written so I won't be answering those questions in this chapter, however, I will pause after this one and allow myself time to answer questions for the next chapter. Once again **I DO NOT OWN DDLC OR OTHER REFERENCED WORKS. **Thanks for reading and have a great day guys!

**_The New Normal_**

I wake up thinking about the crazy dream I had and head to the bathroom. I get in and am about to sit on the toilet when I notice something seems different… OH MY GOD THE SHOWER IS ON. I start panicking and suddenly a head with pink hair pops out from behind the curtain. "OH MY GOD YOUR SUCH A PERV! GET OUT OF HERE!" I quickly let out a string of apologies and leave the bathroom as fast as possible. I quickly realize that this means that it wasn't a dream after all and begin thinking of what we could do today.

I go into my room and get dressed to look somewhat presentable and head out to the kitchen where Natsuki looks at me and clenches her fists "Don't you ever do that again! If you do, you'll be speaking a lot higher than normal!" I apologize again and then notice that Sayori is sitting at the table looking very anxious. I look at where she's looking and notice that Yuri and Monika seem to be making breakfast. I go around the island and ask them what they're making before Monika turns around, "Oh, hey! Yuri and I wanted to surprise everyone, we didn't think you would wake up this early. I'm making pancakes and Yuri is making tea!" Monika finishes her sentence by smiling at me and turning around to continue making pancakes. I ask her if I can help with anything the two of them are doing. "I don't think either of us really need help right now, plus we wanted to thank you all for letting us stay here!" I quickly reply to her, "Don't worry about it, it's no problem at all to have you all staying here!" After saying this I head towards the table and sit down.

"So Sayori what do you think of this place so far?" I look over to her and she is somewhat dazed. "Sayori."

"...Oh! Sorry I just can't wait to try some of those pancakes! What were you saying Wyatt?"

I wonder how she knows my name before remembering that I used my actual name when playing the game so they would all know about it already. "I was just wondering what you thought of this place so far."

"I really like it everything seems very neat and tidy and even though I almost died in it, the upstairs room looks really cool!"

I try and stifle a laugh at Sayoris overreaction to the candy incident before I hear my parents door open and my dog comes running out.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! You didn't tell me you had a dog! How could you not let me know?!"

I simply say "You never asked?" Before receiving a grumpy look back from Sayori before she runs over to it and starts petting it and asking its name.

"Well his name is Rowdie and he loves getting all this attention, even though he might not show it since there's food around right now."

Sayori keeps on scratching his chest and head and exclaims "I love his little beard!" when she notices his gray hairs on his chin. I can't help but agree and laugh with her.

"Wow! You guys did not need to do all this!" I turn around and see that my Mom has seen what everyone is up to when Yuri says "No, this is the least we can do after you letting us stay here. After all I don't think any of us want to take your hospitality for granted." Yuri smiles gently before handing my Mom some of the tea that she made. My Dad goes to grab some coffee before realizing that there's already a full pot. Monika glances over to him "Yeah, I'm kind of addicted to coffee so I made a pot of it! Don't worry I didn't put anything in it yet so you can add what you want to a mug if you want one!"

My Dad and Mom sit down before I sit down with them. My Mom turns and looks and me and then back to the girls and says "I don't want them to leave." I laugh a little bit and say that they are all very thankful, even though Sayori and Natsuki haven't shown them what they can do yet. Breakfast is finally served, all of the girls sit at the table with my Mom while my Dad and I sit at the island. I notice that I haven't seen Natsuki in a while and excuse myself quickly. I find her in the den looking at all of the gaming systems and games we have seemingly lost in thought at what there is. "Hey Natsuki, breakfast is ready if your done ogling at all the games y'know."

"He-Hey! I was **not** ogling at all the games! I was just looking." Natsuki quickly turned red as she said this and I let her know she can play them after we are done with breakfast.

"F-Fine but you better not be lying!"

I return to the kitchen with Natsuki in tow and have her sit down with the other girls who seem to be having small conversations with each other and sit back down with my Dad.

"What was she up to?" I look over to my Dad and tell him about her looking at all the games. "Oh, man is she gonna love the nes classic edition we have, especially considering we have nearly 300 games on it, she is going to freak."

"Yeah, can't wait to see her face when she just plops down and goes to town!" My Dad looks back at me and asks "So, you told me who they all were and what they looked like, but how do each of them act?"

"Oh yeah! Well Yuri is pretty quiet and reserved until you get her talking about something she likes, like books. Natsuki is very tomboyish and will definitely fight if she feels something isn't fair or right, and never ever say anything about her being cute. Sayori is super happy all the time and basically a 10 year old in a 15 year olds body. Monika is very preppy and a go-getter, although she can get sort of nervous sometimes if there is a conflict."

My Dad nods and says "Ok then, I'm going to go head to work you try to keep everyone out of trouble, got it?"

"Got it!"

My Mom also decides to head out after she helps us all clean up the mess. "See all you guys later! Have fun~" I'm not sure what my Mom is insinuating but I don't like it. I turn back towards the girls and say "Alright, anybody against taking a walk to talk about things?" No objections it seems. I suddenly remember my little cousin and decide it might not be such a bad thing to let her get to know everyone as well. "Hey Kali! Get dressed we're going on a walk!" Within five minutes my little cousin is ready and excited to go on this walk since it's just turned spring and everything is nice again. I also decide to bring my dog along because why not? He should get some fun too. We all head out the front door before I lock it and we begin our walk. I decide to head down towards my little cousins school since there's a river walkway that we can take to get a long conversation done. As we begin I notice that Sayori keeps looking at Rowdie so I ask "Hey, you wanna hold the leash?"

"Yes! This is gonna be so much fun!" Sayori giggles before taking the leash and starts letting loose all sorts of compliments to my dog. We're getting closer to the river path when Sayori notices the playground and her eyes light up.

"I already know what you're going to say Sayori, yes you can go play on the playground, and yes so can you Kali. I'm sure nobody would mind a quick rest anyways." I find a picnic table and sit down at it with the three other girls opposite me. "Any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah! You told me I was going to get to play the games after breakfast!" Natsuki suddenly bursts out.

"I'm sorry Natsuki I just figured that everyone could use a walk so that we could all talk, plus I wanted my little cousin to get to know you all a little better!" Natsuki relents, "Fine."

"That's so sweet Wyatt, it's very thoughtful of you to do that!" Monika begins to say something else but Yuri interupts her by saying "I already think she's best friends with Sayori though, they seem to have clicked already" with a small smile on her face. I look over at the both of them going down a large slide together and then tumbling out at the end. They both are digging around in the grass when Sayori triumphantly stands up and starts walking towards the table with my cousin in tow. "Look at what I found Wyatt~"

Oh god no, it's a large moth and I immediately go over to the other side of the table before letting everyone know I may have a slight fear of moths. Luckily Sayori already let it go and I notice Yuri lets out a sigh of relief as well. Sayori, Kali, and Natsuki all begin laughing at me while Monika just puts her face in her hands and Yuri turns red since she was scared of it too. I look over at my dog who is still lying on the grass in the shade snoring peacefully. I let the girls know that my Dad somehow got them enrolled at my school already with the help of his boss. "That means starting Monday all of you are going to have to be ready to go by 6:45, I'll wake up at 5:30 and wake you guys up till you all get some sort of alarm clock or phone. Now let's head back home for some lunch!"

Once we all get back inside I let Natsuki know that lunch will take about 30 minutes to be ready so she can play whatever she wants to in the den. She quickly lets out a thank you before running off. Sayori and Kali head to the backyard to play with the dog, I let Yuri know that she can find some more books in Kali's room and then I go sit down at the kitchen table with Monika.

"Ok, I know you want to tell me how you got out but I'm never going to be able to understand it, so I just wanted to let you know I'm just glad that all of you made it out safe and sound. I also wanted to let you know that you all need to pretend that you have never ever heard of a game called Doki Doki Literature Club. We can't let others find out your real, got it?"

Monika nods and I continue speaking, "Now, this isn't a game anymore, people are going to just be jerks to be jerks sometimes so I really need you to help me out if the others have any problems. Also, no one will actually really hate you at my school, everyone is pretty ok with everyone else from what I've seen. Can you make sure to let the other girls know about all this?"

Monika nods before speaking, "Yes, I won't let you down! Especially after all you did to make sure we got a happy ending, I won't forget that. I'm willing to repay that in any way possible even though I know you're into Yuri." Monika giggles a little bit after that as I probably turn as red as a tomato. Monika winks at me and then turns around to go upstairs to most likely write in her journal. I check on the fish sticks in the oven and realize that I maybe should have said it'll take around an hour instead of 30 minutes because they are still frozen solid. I decide to check how Yuri's doing and head down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, it's me again, Musket! Welcome back to chapter three of An everyday interdimensional breach, I hope you're enjoying it so far! There weren't any reviews for me to answer so let's get right into the story. Oh, I almost forgot **I DO NOT OWN, **ah forget it you guys know the drill, I don't own anything in this story other than the story and the oc's.

_Realization_

I go to head into my cousin's room when I notice Yuri is in my room instead. I decide to spook her a little and see what she is looking at. She just seems to be looking at what types of books are in my bookshelves when I poke her in the sides.

"Ah! I-I wasn't d-doing anything wrong I p-promise!" Yuri turns around and looks like she's about to cry from being startled and I apologize immediately, "Yuri I am so so sorry, I didn't think you would get _that_ scared! I know you weren't doing anything wrong." I quickly glance over to make sure my pen is still where it was this morning. Yuri stammers out, "I j-just wanted to see what kind of books you liked so I could maybe r-read one with you!" My heart melts seeing her in such disarray and I grab a book from the bookshelf called _Ready Player One_. "Here we'll be able to read it together since I haven't started yet. Let's go to the kitchen and get everyone to eat some lunch, the fishsticks should be done by now." Yuri nods and I notice that I had grabbed her hands while talking to her, I decide to let go of one which causes Yuri to notice and turn bright red before I calm her down and convince her to come out to the kitchen with me. As we reach the kitchen Yuri decides to make some tea of course, I quickly think of an idea.

"Hey, Yuri I have something to show you! Come with me over here for a sec." I motion for her to follow me over to a cupboard near the stairs. Once we make it over to the cupboard I open it up and grab a small wooden box and open it up. Inside the box are lots of small bottles with different names on them. Yuri looks at me and asks, "Hmm? What are these things?" I look into the box and grab a bottle labeled peppermint and hand it to her, "Well, these are all highly concentrated essential oils similar to the kind you would put in your diffuser, if you put a very small amount, about one drop, in your tea it will add a bunch of flavor to it. You might want to ask my Mom about them though, she knows a lot more about them than I do. All of them also help in some way as well with your body." As I continue explaining I can see Yuri get more excited, "For example this peppermint will help with stomach issues. I would stick with this and spearmint for right now until you ask my Mom about them since these are the only edible ones I know." Yuri envelops me in a hug before I can even react and I let out a slight gasp. She quickly lets go and apologizes before I correct myself, "No no no, it wasn't bad I just, wasn't expecting it!" I notice she is in nearly the exact same pose she did in the game, fingers in her hair and face turned to the side and I can't stop my own heart from melting by seeing it in real life.

I decide to just go for it, I wrap my arms around her and say sorry. "Uh, uh I-I-I" She lets out a sigh before just relaxing and I suggest that we finally get lunch started for everyone. "Y-Yes that would probably be best." Yuri heads toward the kitchen and I yell for Monika to come downstairs before heading to the den to grab Natsuki. I open the door and see she's playing Overwatch. I look at what character she is playing and I'm not surprised even a little bit, , but something seems different about her. **Oh no.** She bought the black cat skin **of course…** "Natsuki why did you do that!?" She quickly turns around and I notice that she looks really scared, I remember her story from ingame and quickly correct myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell about that. Just try and ask me next time before you do that, ok?" Her eyes brighten up as she replies with an ok but not before calling me a jerk for questioning her. I let her know lunch is ready and we head towards the kitchen.

When I make it into the kitchen I check to make sure everyone is doing ok before I head outside and call in Sayori, Kali, and Rowdie who all seem to be severely out of breath. Now that everyone is in the kitchen I quickly grab out the fish sticks from the oven and dish up everyone some plates and we all sit down to eat. Monika seems surprised before turning towards me, "Hey, did you know that I'm a pescatarian? This is very thoughtful of you if you did!" I nod my head before explaining, "I just remember seeing it somewhere, although I'm not sure where… Maybe it was just a guess but I figured everyone would like these and I couldn't really think of anything else that was quick and easy to make. Though these did take much longer than expected sadly." As I finish my sentence I realize that Sayori has already eaten her entire plate and my young cousin is trying as fast as possible to keep up with her. As I take in the scene I laugh a little bit and Sayori looks at me with an embarrassed expression, "Hey! I haven't eaten since breakfast and I was also the only one of us that went with your cousin on the playground y'know!" I can't stop laughing now and say, "Sayori, **none** of us have eaten since breakfast you dummy." I finally compose myself and tell Sayori she can grab some more from the tray if she wants to. As we all finish up reading I tell everyone that they can do what they want now since I didn't have any more plans for today.

When everything is cleaned up everyone begins to filter out of the kitchen. Natsuki once again heads to the den and turns the PS4 on before I hear her mumble "Prepare to get owned noobs" I sigh as she tries to mimic . Monika decides to grab a book I don't see the title of and head back upstairs. Sayori and Kali head into the garage to draw on her art table. I notice Yuri is already gone and I head to my room.

Yuri is already in my room on my bed waiting for me it seems. "What took you so long?" She asks as she looks up at me. I tell her that I made sure everyone wasn't getting into trouble. I lie down on the bed beside her and grab _Ready Player One_. I glance over at her before we begin and ask her if she's comfortable. She nods and scooches up closer to the back of the bed before mentioning that this is much easier on her "posture" than sitting in a desk is. I fully understand what she means and drop the conversation. We both grab an end of the book like in the game except this time it is reversed. I quickly finish the first page and tell her that she can turn it now. "W-What? I'm not done yet though, h-how did you finish that quickly?"

"Oh! I'm a super fast reader but I don't really catch onto certain things that easily, you can really read deeply into a book and be fast at it. I'm just not able to grasp some little things I might miss because I read too fast. I'll just let you turn the pages when you want since I know you'll want to read into some of the hidden messages in this book!" Yuri accepts my answer and continues reading, with her flipping the page when she is done and me catching it with my thumb and holding it down. We continue like this for several pages until I glance over towards her and realize that she's doing the same. Both of us quickly turn red and look back towards the book. As we continue reading in awkwardness I suddenly realize something, I still haven't actually seen Yuri's arms yet and panic begins to swell inside me. What if she still cuts? She did bring a pocket knife with her if I remember and I haven't seen it since the first day. I decide to get it over with.

"Yuri, can I see your arms?"

She suddenly gets very red and asks me why. "Just, if you trust me, show me your arms." She rolls up her sleeves and there's not a cut on them, there's not even any scars on them. I quickly ask her what she remembers of her time in the game. "A-ah, well I don't really remember anything from it. All I know is that we were all in a game, and you tried really hard to make sure all of us were happy. Then Monika brought us all out, I don't actually remember anything from the game itself…" **Oh no.** I quickly tell Yuri to follow me and I grab all the girls and bring them into the living room before telling my cousin to go to her room. Now that everyone is in the room I begin speaking,

"Ok everyone, I have some things to tell you guys… First of all, the game you all originally come from is not a happy game, it is a horror game. Now, none of what I'm going to tell you about anyone of you is the you that is here right now, you were all affected by… something. Now, Sayori, you were the first one in the game to,"

"I was the first one to what?!" Sayori seems to be a little agitated at me interrupting her drawing time.

"You were the first one, to… well, die. You, in that game killed yourself. Yuri, you slowly went insane before killing yourself as well. Natsuki, you didn't kill yourself but you were deleted from the game…" All of the girls hold solemn expressions as I tell them this. "Monika, I'm sure you know what happened with you since your the one who was self-aware even during that game. I decided to install a mod that would give everyone happy endings afterward due to my guilt at what happened and what I couldn't stop." All of them walk over to me with tears in their eyes and we all just sit next to each other. "I'm telling you guys this because I noticed something, you all seem to be the best versions of yourselves since none of you have anything wrong with you that happened during the game. The only thing that has stayed is with Natsuki because it was a major part of her life before the game even started. I'm also telling you this because when people realize who you are, they could very easily try to make you as upset as you were then, but you can't let that happen. Just know, that didn't happen to _you_ it happened to the worst of you and your better than that. And never, ever actually say you were in the game. That could bring many more problems than we could imagine so if anyone ever mentions Doki Doki Literature Club I want you to say that you've never heard of it. I was going to let Monika explain this to you but I decided it would be better if I just came out and told everyone." They all thank me for being so kind and I can't help but grab all of them together into a big hug and let them know that I won't let the bad things happen again.

By this time I hear the garage door opening and my parent's head inside. We all end up eating dinner and I let the girls know that Monika still has some things to tell them and then I wish them all a good night's rest. They deserve it after all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! This is the third to last chapter I already have prepared (at least I think it is, that might change if I have to cut the next one in half or not). Thanks for continuing to read guys, I never thought I would get this many views in such little time, it's kind of scary knowing that many people are seeing my work... But it makes me super happy that I can provide something you guys enjoy! Once again, blah blah blah I don't own DDLC or anything else referenced in the story other than the oc's and the plot itself. Have a nice read guys!

_First day of school_

My alarm wakes me up just like it always does but I notice something feels off. I look at the time and realize it's 5:30 instead of 6:30 like I normally wake up at. I suddenly remember that I told the girls that I would wake them up since none of them have a phone yet. Before doing so I quickly get dressed and do my morning routine, by about 5:45 I head up the stairs and then just keep flipping the light switch repeatedly as I hear them all start to groan at me to cut it out. Only thing that stops me from continuing is when Natsuki finally wakes up and starts making vague threats toward me. After feeling like I've done my job I decided to go downstairs and grab a granola bar to eat on the way to the bus stop. I decide to grab some for the others as well since they probably won't remember.

I feel like I've been sitting here for an hour even though the time that's passed has only been about half that. I don't understand why it takes so long for them to get ready. I can get dressed and make my hair look semi-presentable in less than 5 minutes! They have long hair and everything yeah, but 30 minutes? It seems a little bit ridiculous in my opinion. Although I wouldn't tell them that.

As I'm trying to figure all these things out they make their way downstairs and I look at the clock to realize that we need to start heading out. I tell everyone this and we all head out the front door into the cold morning air. On Sunday my Mom did take the girls out to find some clothes they could actually wear other than the uniforms they had in-game. I'll have to ask my Mom how that whole trip went since it must have been a bit nuts trying to find clothes for 4 completely different girls. I quickly grab out the granola bars I grabbed and hand one over to each person and they thank me in turn. I tell them it's no big deal and we near the bus stop.

A few minutes after we arrive the bus pulls up and we decide to sit in the back since that has the most open seats. While we're walking down the aisle I can feel a few stares and hear a few whispers about who the new girls are and why they're hanging out with me. I actually like the attention a little bit since this year I've kind of faded into the shadows, I don't even get bullied because I'm that invisible to most people. I can tell that Monika is eating up this attention as we sit down while Yuri is very noticeably embarrassed. The bus ride goes smoothly and I make sure that everyone has the schedule that I printed off the day before. I will have one of them in every single one of my classes which is pretty surprising, although I feel like the school might have set that up so they have another student that they already know in most of their classes. The day is an A day and that means that I have engineering first off. I realize what this means and quickly run over there to let my friend Will know what happened since I can trust him. As I run off I bring Sayori with me since this is also her first period and then wish the others good luck.

I see him standing near the doorway like he always is and as he looks up his eyes seem to grow ten times their normal size as he realizes who's behind me.

"Wyatt, I think my insanity is going _sane_ because if it isn't you're gonna have a helluva lot of explaining to do! She looks exactly like Sayori from Doki Doki! I know you're obsessed with the game but I didn't think you would actually make someone dress up as one of the characters from it!" I can't help but laugh a bit at his trademark saying and then tell him about the situation. "Listen to me Will, they _all_ came out of the game. I've told them all to pretend to have never heard of it and to shrug it off if it's mentioned but I wanted you to know. Please let Jason know about this as well, I think he can keep this to himself."

Will just stares at me for a second as his brain slowly processes the information I just told him and then his eyes narrow as he smirks at me, "That means you got yourself Yuri finally?" My face goes bright red as he says this and I tell him to just keep this a secret once again before we actually head inside the classroom. He heads inside to tell Jason.

I learn that Sayori is going to sit next to me and Will will sit on the other side of me. When class begins Mr. Trust brings Sayori up to the front of the class and introduces her to everyone else. We learn that today we are going to make some sort of machine using hydraulics. Everyone immediately realizes that you can make a gun out of the two pumps you are given and most people decide to do so. Groups are made up of three people so Will, Sayori, and I, of course, decide to team up. Sayori is daydreaming while Will and I decide to make the pumps lift a weight instead of trying to build a cannon like everyone else, I know, very boring but it'll get us the most points apparently.

After about 40 minutes of Sayori grabbing us parts and Will and I actually putting our machine together, Mr. Trust looks it over and then checks us off. We all decide to go back to our seats and just try chatting. Once we sit down I hear our friend Jason yell out, "ARTILLERY STRIKE, INBOUND!" As he pushes a large pump in. This causes the small pumps handle to fly outwards through the air. It actually lands all the way on the other side of the classroom and Sayori's eyes suddenly get very large as she realizes what it is.

"Whoah! I wanna try!" I let out a large sigh as I follow Sayori over to Jason just to make sure she doesn't end up shooting herself with it. Will follows us and asks Jason, "What did you do this time?" As he gestures towards the strange contraption in front of us. Jason tells us that he made the pumps into an artillery piece instead of just a gun like everyone else was doing. I notice that he somehow has a large pile of the small pump handles, "Jason, where did you get all those?"

He smiles as he says, "Oh, those? Don't worry about them." I just accept this and move on. Jason puts a new 'shell' in and lets Sayori see the device. She looks all around at the various tubes and screws holding the machine together before she picks it up and puts it onto a table. After aiming the machine for a little while, Sayori finally pushes the pump in and sends the 'shell' flying. We all hear Mr. Trust yell ouch as he puts his hand to the back of his head. When he turns around all he sees is the four of us chatting with the machine on the floor beside us.

"Phew, that was a close one." I let out a sigh of relief before turning towards Jason. "You, stop being a bad influence. We don't need Sayori learning that you should play with guns!" He laughs a little bit before saying, "Hey, c'mon, at least it's not knives!" I quickly give him a glare before telling him not to say those sorts of things, especially now that they're about actual people. He apologizes before continuing on. "At least it's not drugs or anything _actually_ bad." I shrug before we all go sit down at our desks to pack up before the next class.

My next class was speech, luckily we didn't actually have to give a speech today since we were just going to go over the articles we read last time and then we… are going to give a speech on it. Well, nevermind the fact that we aren't going to give a speech because we definitely are. Maybe the fact that Monika is going to be coming into it as a new student will cause the teacher to forget or something. I hate giving speeches.

I finally reach the classroom after walking through the halls worrying and I see that somehow Monika already sat down next to where I usually sit. "Hey, Monika! How did you know I sit here?" She looks up at me and smiles before saying, "I just decided to ask the teacher! She seems nice enough. She did say that I need to have a welcoming speech though, so I'm a little bit worried about that." I reassure Monika that she'll be fine as I laugh at myself for being able to tell her this and not myself. Soon enough class begins and Mrs. Osterhout lets the class know that we have a new student before introducing Monika to the class.

Monika steps forward a begins her speech, "Okay everyone! It's super great to meet all of you for the first time! I really hope that we can all become friends and help each other push past any barriers that might try and get in our way. To tell all of you a little about myself I was born in Athens, Michigan where my parent's and my friend's parents worked for a large company that worked with chemicals. About a week ago there was an accident in a lab and nobody was able to make it out…" Monika is actually shedding tears at this fake story she's making up _Jesus christ she's good_. I realize that I should probably learn from this and try not to let her get to me if a time comes for her to try. "Luckily! Wyatt here is letting the four of us stay with him! He is the _nicest_ person I have ever met and I love every single moment I have in his company." Monika finishes and sits down next to me with a wink.

Every face in the classroom is turned towards me as I practically implode from embarrassment. I feel as if my face has turned into the sun with how hot I feel. Everyone slowly turns around but I can still hear the occasional whispers and see the occasional stare from across the room. As we all begin to present our Johari windows A kid who sits next to me decides to embarrass me a little bit more by telling everyone I was the one who said he was cute. How could this day get any better I wonder. Thankfully class ends and Monika and I head towards the lunchroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone, Musket here again and welcome back to DDLC EIB! This chapter is shorter compared to some of my others but I feel like it was necessary to keep this one separate from others, especially because of the ending since it's such a perfect way to end in my opinion. Once again I do not own DDLC or other works referenced in this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this one and once again I welcome all reviews and especially for this one since this is pretty much the first time I've tried writing emotion well. Have fun reading guys and gals!

_Sharing feelings_

Once we get down there I quickly scan the area to see where the others are. I quickly see Yuri and wave her over to the table before getting up to try and find Natsuki and Sayori. Luckily Natsuki's hair sticks out like a sore thumb and I let her know where we're sitting as she grabs her lunch. The only person left that I need to find is Sayori. I turn around to look at the table everyone is at and she's already there. I decide to ignore how she got here and go to sit down with everyone. I find a seat between Yuri and Monika and sit down before I realize that none of us actually have any food. "So… I'm guessing that you guys are hungry. Do all of you have your student cards?" They all nod before I continue, "Ok just find a line that you want food from and grab the food that you want as you move along the line, once you get to the end scan your card on the little reader and wait for the lunch server to say you're good. After all that just find your way back to the table, I'm not very hungry today so I'll stay here. Now be free!" When I finish I realize that Sayori and Natsuki already left and Monika traveled over to the wrap area. Yuri is still at the table though.

"Aren't you going to grab something Yuri?" She shakes her head before speaking, "I'm not that hungry right now, plus I enjoy spending some time alone with you." She mumbles the last part while smiling lightly to herself, although I catch it. "Yuri. I enjoy spending alone time with you as well, it's really nice!" Yuri turns a deep red as she becomes flustered. "I d-didn't mean to s-s-say that out l-loud! I'm so sorry for being w-weird!"

"Yuri you're not weird at all! And I'm glad that you actually said it out loud I do really enjoy this time with you. Why else do you think I'm reading with you?" She looks towards me and seems a little calmer although she is still definitely a little bit red. I laugh a little bit and she quickly asks me what's so funny. "You're just adorable that's all." This causes her to grow even redder before she finally calms herself and scoots a little closer to me. Just as this happens, however, Sayori suddenly grabs me from the back and I jump causing Yuri to yelp and we both end up scooting far away from each other. Sayori giggles as she says, "Ha! I got you Wyatt, I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat!" I glare at Sayori before grumbling, "I'm not a scaredy cat! You just surprised me is all. Nothing more." The three of us sit back down as the other two walk over and have a seat as well. We all chat about random things such as classes and people.

Soon the bell rings and we all head to class, Natsuki and I walk together since we share the class together. Biology class goes by without anything remarkable happening and so does Math class with Sayori. We all take the bus back home without any problems. I noticed that on the walk home though Monika seems quiet. We enter the house and everyone decides to go explore the neighborhood a bit more except for Monika who heads upstairs.

"Hey guys, you go on without me ok? I'm gonna stay here today." They all reluctantly agree after I convince them that they need to do it anyways and I head towards the stairs. As I slowly go up them I hear light crying. I decide to go up a little bit faster and one of the stairs creaks. I quickly hear Monika gasp and then I hear the fluttering of what seems to be paper or clothing. "Monika? You ok up here? I heard you crying and you seemed to be acting strange on the walk home." I called out to her. I hear a sniffle and see her with her head under her sleeping bag. Her head peeks out and then immediately goes back under. I walk over to her and just pat her on the head before sighing, "you know that I'm gonna stay sitting right here until you tell me what's bugging you yeah?" She scoots out from under the bag and huffs before plopping down next to me. "To be honest? It feels like you hate me Wyatt, I've done so much to make you happy and yet you still chose someone else. I'm not even angry anymore, I just don't understand anything about you and I thought that I had known everything. I feel so terrible for doing those terrible things and I've tried to reconcile with myself but it hurts, it hurts when you won't forgive me."

I let out a small breath before speaking, preparing myself to say the right thing. "Monika, I don't hate you, love is such a complicated thing and I truly understand all the pain you must have gone through to try and gain my affection. I truly am glad that you're here alongside everyone else and that you were able to bring me so much happiness in the ability to help you all have a happy ending, once and for all. To be honest, I do love you, so much that I hope you never leave my life, but as a friend. These past couple days have been the best of my life with all of you guys around and none of that would have been possible without you. I hope that this little rant of mine has helped you a little bit. I've tried my best to make sure the others are ok, and I believe that it's your turn to be ok." After I finish I put my right arm around her and we both let out large breaths like we had been holding it for hours.

Monika turns her head and looks at me before speaking, "Wyatt, you saying that has made me the happiest girl on earth, I truly do still love you but I think it's time for me to move on and enjoy life a bit more. Plus, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble between you and Yuri of course~" She giggles a bit at the end which causes me to blush before we both let go of each other and head downstairs. I look at the clock and notice that it's been around 15 minutes and everyone should be heading home soon. As everyone else begins to filter in I decide to make some mac n cheese and hotdogs for everyone, (listen don't judge me, no one has ever really allowed me to have free reign in a kitchen) remembering Monika's diet I quickly make her a salad to make sure she's fully fed as well. Nothing of particular event happens during dinner and we all decide to hang about in the living room a bit.

At around 7:00 both my Mom and Dad walk in through the garage. My Dad sits down on one of the kitchen stools and begins to speak. "Your Mom and I have been thinking about doing something for a while now, and with all that has happened recently, we have decided to finally go through with it. We are going to be moving to Florida." I go to ask a question but he cuts me off. "Now don't worry, we know that everyone has already had a hard enough time getting used to life and we wouldn't want to cause more problems so it's only your cousin, your mom, and I that will be moving. We felt like with everyone here there just wasn't enough room, we wanted the best for everyone so the house will be completely yours and the girls. I'm not super worried about anything I don't approve of going on because the girls are intelligent and you're well… you're you. Don't worry about bills though, we'll still pay for those and you will get money each month to pay for groceries. The house has already been bought and it comes pre-furnished so by tomorrow evening you guys will be on your own." He finishes up before telling me that he and Mom will be heading back to their room for the rest of the night and that the girls and I are welcome to spend as much time out there as possible to just talk about this since it's such a huge thing.

The discussion trailed into the night about if we were all comfortable with this and ended with all of us heading back to our rooms to go to bed. My mind swirls like a hurricane as I think about what tomorrow will hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Musket here and I wanted to say welcome back to EIB! This is the final premade chapter so from now on, your reviews can fully change the story if I like them enough. Once again I don't own the stuff and things in this story other than OC's. Also, thank you ZombieSlayers for the Fave and the Follow, it looks as if you reviewed but I'm not seeing it currently so please go ahead and review this as well if you want too. Thanks guys for reading and have a great day!

_Nerves_

My alarm wakes me up once more and I begin my morning routine before waking the girls up to do theirs. Everything goes pretty much the same as yesterday and we all hop onto the bus once more. On the bus ride, Yuri sits next to me in the aisle and promptly falls back asleep resting her head on the back of the bus seat.

I'm not usually one to stare but she just seems so peaceful it's hard not too, I get a brief flashback of her death cg and shudder a bit before reminding myself it won't ever happen. Suddenly the bus takes a hard turn and time seems to slow, Yuri is going to fall off of the seat, she is already embarrassed by just existing so this would be ten times worse. I react without thinking and pull her into a giant hug to make sure she doesn't fall. This quickly wakes her up and both of us blush at the situation we're in. "I, uh… you were going to fall out of your seat, so I decided that you didn't need to be embarrassed like that." I stammered out. She nodded before speaking, "n-no you're ok, you were just helping me." she quietly whispered, "it felt nice too." This time I don't quite catch what she says but I don't think forcing Yuri to say something would end well so I let it drop.

My very first class of the day was english and it's with Yuri so we both decide to walk together towards the classroom. We take a seat next to each other before the class begins and the teacher has Yuri stand in front of the class and introduce herself. Oh crap this could be bad, especially if her other teachers didn't make her do it. Yuri nearly trips just getting up due to nervousness. Once she makes it to the front of the room she quickly smooths her clothes out before speaking, "H-Hi everyone I'm Y-Yuri and I just moved here w-with some of" She's panicking, I try my best to get her attention by looking straight into her eyes. She notices me and becomes even more flustered before I mouth the words, "you can do this." Her expression changes near instant and I suddenly understand what the game meant when it spoke of her speech capabilities when ignoring everything. She suddenly straightened up and spoke quickly and efficiently. "Let me start over, Hello everyone! My name is Yuri and I recently moved here with some friends after an… accident happened causing us all to have to live with Wyatt. I enjoy Reading, Writing, and anything that's considered arts and crafts, as long as it's not too simple. Thank you." Yuri walks back and falls into her seat before putting her head onto her hands to hide her face. I hear a snicker from behind me and listen in.

"God that was pathetic, new girl can't even talk." I quickly turn around and see that it was a kid named Brent, always kind of a jerk but he and I both had a mutual understanding of the art of sarcasm between each other, however, I felt the fury of one thousand suns burning within me, and suddenly the power is extinguished. Yuri has grabbed my arm. "Please don't, I already have enough problems without you making me feel bad for getting you into a fight." I quickly turn around towards Brent anyways and simply say "Brent, me and you are cool yeah? You need to apologize to my… friend here if you want to keep it that way." He looks me in the eyes and we both realize that he doesn't really have anyone else in the class before he quickly apologizes and we both nod towards each other.

I turn towards Yuri again who at this point is looking at me with tear filled eyes and I quickly go up to the teachers desk and ask her if I could take an emergency break with Yuri. The teacher looks over before agreeing after seeing her current state. I walk back over and tell Yuri to come with me and drag her out of the classroom. As we're walking together down the hallway Yuri grabs a hold of me and we pause in the overhang watching the lunch area. "W-Wyatt, thank you for standing up for me while being able to make sure no one got hurt. I w-was really impressed by that. I t-think that I'm able to finish class now." As she finishes her sentence the bell rings signaling another class is about to begin, we both panic before running to go grab our bags and get to our next class in time.

Yuri and I exchange goodbyes before running towards our next class. I make it to foods and nutrition just in time and sit at my normal table which has one new addition, Natsuki. I decide that I should let her know what we're going to be cooking today and see how excited she gets. "Hey, Natsuki guess what we've been talking about doing today for the past two weeks in this class?" Her eyes narrow and she goes to say something and then stops and smiles, I assume it's to amuse me. "Alright, I don't know Wyatt, what is it?" I pause before leaning over and whispering to her. "C-U-P-C-A-K-E-S" I pause for a moment to see her reaction and I'm immediately intimidated by the roaring fire that seems to have lit inside of her very being, shown only through the determined glint in her eyes. I make a mental note reminding myself to be her partner when we get up to choose and the teacher begins to give us the general rundown.

The cupcake making begins and I'm told to just grab the ingredients we need and then start on the batter. I go as fast as I can to make sure that everything is grabbed and brought over while Natsuki pesters me about being too slow. Luckily we were still the first people to begin working on things and we both begin working on our respective jobs. Frosting can't be that hard to get good right?

I'm pulled out of my own thoughts as Natsuki lets out an audible sigh, "Ughh, you are so bad at this. You have to beat it harder!" She makes a small demonstration to me and hands the spoon back. I start up again this time going slightly harder than before and Natsuki speaks up again. "Harder!" I increase my strength slightly once more. "HARDER!" I bump up my strength one more time and it seems to satisfy her. I now regret my earlier thoughts of frosting. Soon enough the Frosting is completely done and the cupcakes finish baking as well. Natsuki frosts them and I decorate them. We decide to put small candy canes on them since it's nearing winter break.

…

…

…..

_OH MY GOD IT'S NEAR WINTER BREAK HOW COULD I FORGET THAT I'M GOING TO NEED TO GET PRESENTS AND PLAN FOOD AND OH DEAR GOD HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS. _

All of this runs through my head while I try and maintain my composure on the outside. It doesn't seem to work however because Natsuki pipes up and asks me, "Hey, are you ok? You look like you just remembered that you left the oven on. - You didn't leave the oven on did you?" I snap back to reality before looking to her. "Uh, nooo I'm ok it's nothing." She clearly doesn't believe me but drops the issue. The rest of class goes by quickly and Natsuki and I walk to lunch together.

I spot Yuri in the spot we were yesterday and sit next to her once again. I gaze towards the large glass windows and notice that it had been snowing during 2nd period, the ground was covered in about an inch of white fluffy snow and I can't help but admire it. I've always loved snow, when I was younger it was always because of snowmen and snowball fights but now I just love how calming it is.

"A-are you ok Wyatt?" I shake my head a little bit after zoning out and turn towards Yuri who looks slightly worried. "Yeah I'm ok, just admiring the snow is all." She looks at me slightly worried before accepting my words. I really want to make sure that all of the girls can worry about their problems and only their problems, I'm fine.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I turn around to see Sayori, followed by both Natsuki and Monika and I motion for them to all sit down. "It's going pretty ok I guess, classes went by pretty quickly all things considered." The three of them take the same spots as yesterday and we all simply chat about how things are going so far. Soon enough lunch ends and we all head to our next class with Yuri and I walking together towards the stairs.


End file.
